fairytail_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluto (RotGotDs)
Pluto, also known as the Dark Mage "Zeref", was the leader of the Dark Generals and the Spectres. Long ago, the Twelve Golden Knights of that time sealed Zeref away with the collective Golden Lights of the Twelve Zodiac Constellation, he was divided into three parts: a body that was reincarnated throughout time as a human being with the Purest Human Soul, his mind which was sealed away with his goals and the only thing capable of controlling his magic, and his ageless soul which had his stubbed magical powers. After Seven Years, the mind of Zeref is once again being free of its seals and soon sets about events in which it can be reborn once again, freeing the Dark Generals and the Spectres from their prisons to start a new Holy War. "Zeref" was revealed to be the 400 Year old Vessel of the God of the Underworld, hence his affinity with Death Magic, and is worshiped by a planet-wide cult of Dark Wizards who believe him to be the God of the Dead in the Rise of the God of Death series. He is fully reborn in the Return of the God of the Dead series. Biography Pre-Rise of the God of the Dead Youth The youth that would become known as Zeref was born a cursed fate as he was born with the soul of the King of the Underworld, a Deity of overwhelming Dark Arts Magic, whom could bend the world as he saw fit. Personality and traits Pluto as "Zeref" or prior to Pandora causing his awakening 400 years ago was a kind youth and loved all life, however shortly after meeting Pandora for the first time the awakening started to occur where everything Zeref drew died on the spot, Pandora introduced Zeref to the Vessel bearing Deity Hypnos whom revealed that the pictures of the friends he had sketched had caused their death and revealed to Zeref that Death IS Salvation. Salvation from war and poverty, from the cruelty of the hands of other human, from the cruel wheel of Fate itself. After fully awakening upon coming into connection with the divine consciousness of his soul, Zeref announced himself to be Pluto, the Emperor of Darkness. Physical Appearance Pluto has long black hair and pure blue eyes, he wears black robes and a neck/shoulder armour that makes him seem more official, his armour is called the Hades Cloth when he summons it. In his spiritual form, he continues to wear Dark robes, he has long black hair and dark eyes that turn crimson when angry. Powers and Abilities Pluto was an incredibly powerful Spirit of Darkness that was one of the Progenitor of the Demon species or a Devil, Trivia *"Zeref" in the Rise of the God of Death series reveals the purpose of God Slayers. *In Greek/Roman mythology Pluto is the Roman equivalent of Hades, God of the Underworld and Wealth, King of the Dead. Category:Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Dark Mages Category:Males